


Fruit Blossom

by HaruhiandHikaru



Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angry Mob, Peeping, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1768375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruhiandHikaru/pseuds/HaruhiandHikaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiraiya goes to the bath house to do some research for his new book, but he NEVER expects to peek at someone he NEVER EVER, EVER wants to EVER!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fruit Blossom

Fruit Blossom

"Ahh…" Naruto sighed as she sunk into the hot waters of the spring bath house.

It had been a very long day of training with team 7 and now it was time to relax her sore muscles.

"Ohhhh… That feels SO good." She moaned as she could feel as all her tenseness left her body and melted away with the bubbles of the hot spring.

"Yeah... This is the LIFE!" She continued then moaned again and sank further down into the water.

"Heheheh. C'mon sweet lady. My little fruit blossom. Show daddy Jiraiya what you got. Oh! This is going to be some EXCELENT research for my next book. Yeah! Jiraiya the "super" pervert strikes AGAIN!" A deep male voice came from one of the secluded alcoves.

"AHH!" Naruto screamed as she jumped up and wrapped herself in a towel.

Jiraiya screamed like a little girl and covered his eyes.

The ONE day he decided to peek in the baths while he was in Konoha and he ended up peeking at his very naked, very wet, and VERY angry goddaughter.

"JIRAIYA I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! BUT FIRST I AM GOING TO CASTRATE YOU AND LET YOU LIVE FOR A MONTH WITH IT AND SUFFER  _THEN_  I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Naruto roared as she began to chase him all over Konoha.

Pretty soon all the women in town had heard of the incident and had come after him in a mob like formation.

NOOO!

Ja Ne!


End file.
